It's Just the Beginning
by purpleseddielove
Summary: Sam is in love with Freddie and Freddie is in love with Sam. Carly finds out a secret- Sam can sing and play the guitar. Sam misses her dad who died and sings mainly about him. Okay I suck at summaries but I think the story is good. Eventually Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I've finally finished the first chapter of my new multi-chap! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Btw I don't own iCarly or I Miss You by Miley Cyrus! **

OoOoO

Carly's POV

It's my first day of my senior year. As my alarm clock sounded I jumped out of bed, changed out of my pajamas and threw on a new outfit I had recently bought for the new school year.

"Carly! Sam and Freddie are here! I made bacon if you want some before Sam eats it all!" my brother, Spencer, called from downstairs.

"Kay!" I replied.

I'm not sure why he called that he had made bacon with Sam there. It's quite obvious by the time I get downstairs all the bacon will be gone.

Forgetting about the bacon, I grabbed my brush and stuck a headband in my hair.

I ran downstairs with just enough time to grab a bagel and my backpack and head out to my car with Sam and Freddie.

"You're awfully quiet today, Carls," Sam said as she poked my shoulder.

"Sorry, guys. I've just been thinking about this year. I mean, this _is _our last year of high school. At least we _plan _on graduating this year."

"What are your thoughts on our senior year, Fredweiner?"

He remained silent.

Freddie's POV

"Freddie?" a voice kept repeating.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"Sam asked you if you had any thoughts on senior year," Carly explained.

"Sorry, I was just, er, daydreaming. I actually have no thoughts on our senior year."

"So, what were you daydreaming about?"

I quickly lied, "my AP Physics class."

I had been thinking about Sam. She looked kind of pretty. Wait, did I, Freddie Benson, just think that Sam looked pretty?

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

As Carly pulled into the school's parking lot, we went over our schedules together. I had most of my classes with Sam.

"I guess I don't have too much homework this year! I'll just copy off Freddie's homework…" Sam said.

"No! Carly! Tell Sam to do her own homework!"

"Sam. Freddie's right. You can't take credit for Freddie's work anymore."

"You're not the boss!" she retaliated.

Carly just gave up and she just kept walking.

"You guys better get to class," she said. "I have English first. What do you guys have?"

"Um, French 3," Sam said looking through her school schedule once more.

"Okay! See you guys in a bit!"

Sam's POV

"Worst. Class. Ever." I told Carly as I opened my locker.

"Aw, it couldn't have been _that _bad," she said.

"We were assigned homework on the first day of school!"

"Don't you have study hall during the girls' volleyball practice?"

"Yeah but who says I'll even do my homework during study hall?"

"I should've known," Carly laughed.

0o0o0

After school was finally over, I stormed out the school door without stopping for neither Carly nor the nub. I walked into the Shay's apartment about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Sam. Where's Carly?" Spencer asked as soon as I opened the fridge.

"I don't know. I just left school without her. I've just had things on my mind," I replied eating a piece of ham.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I lied as I grabbed my backpack and headed back out to the halls.

There has to be something wrong with me. I had to lie to Spencer because he cannot keep a secret. I had to lie about my new crush. I must be insane for liking him. _How_ could I like Freddie? He's a nub! Seriously! He's a total geek, too. He loves Galaxy Wars and is obsessed with technology and computers. _How _can I like him? How could _anyone _like him?

I walked into my home to see the grossest sight: my mom and her new boyfriend making out on our couch.

"Gross! Get a room!" I yelled at them as I walked to my room.

I set my backpack down by my bed and opened my closet door.

I picked up my guitar case and pulled out the guitar. I shut my door and sat on my bed with my guitar sitting next to me.

I sometimes write or sing songs about my dad. He and my mom divorced when I was really little and he passed away about a year ago. I picked up my guitar and started to play _I Miss You _by Miley Cyrus. It's the one song I always sing when I think of my childhood before my parents divorced.

I started to sing.

"_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la. You used to call me your angel, _

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven._

_And you'd hold me close in your arms,_

_I love the way you felt so strong. _

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me. _

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smiles,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_Your still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you."_

As I kept playing, I felt a couple tears fall from my face. Yes, I know I say, 'Puckett's don't cry,' but I miss my dad, even if I don't show it.

"_You used to call me your dreamer,_

_And now I'm living out of my dream. _

_Oh, how I wish you could see,_

_Everything that's happening for me._

_I'm thinking back on the past,_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast!_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smiles,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_Your still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you._

_I know you're in a better place, yea,_

_But I wish I could see your face, oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be,_

_Even though it's not here with me._

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smiles,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_Your still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now,_

_Your still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, sha la la la la._

_I miss you._

I put my guitar back in its case and away in its place in my closet.

That's when my emotions went crazy. I burst into tears and buried my face into my pillow.

I eventually stopped crying after a couple of minutes and wiped my tear stained face. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

Carly's POV

I walked into Sam's house after school to ask if she was alright. She _never _left school without me or Freddie.

"Mrs. Puckett?" I asked when I found her in the kitchen, "is Sam home?"

"Yea, she's in her room playing her guitar."

"Thanks," I said walking towards her room.

'Playing her guitar?' Sam doesn't play the guitar.

I stopped by her door and pressed my ear against it. I could her singing and playing the guitar to _I miss you _by Miley Cyrus.

"I know you're in a better place yea,

But I wish that I could see your face, oh.

I know you're where you need to be,

Even though its not here with me," I heard her sing.

Wow. Who would've thought Sam could sing and play the guitar? She had a very good singing voice and was good at playing the guitar.

I left to leave her alone with her thoughts. It was only the best thing I could do for her right now.

OoOoO

**So? What you think? Hate it? Love it? I won't know unless you review! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me, but I can't promise I'll use your idea. Please keep your suggestions APPROPRIATE. The more reviews, the faster I put up the next chapter. No kidding, it helps me write faster. Anyways, until next time, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned iCarly, seddie would never have broken up. Anyways, I wrote the song in this chap. I know... It sucks. Whatevs enjoy!**

Carly's POV

The next day after school, I walked up to Sam who was just getting ready to scurry out the school doors with a mob of other students eager to get out of school.

"Yo, Puckett!" I exclaimed before she had a chance to go to her house.

"What's up, Carls?" She asked.

"Why did you leave school without me and Freddie yesterday?"

"Just because." She looked down to the ground fidgeting with her fingers.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone." I tried not to sound like I knew something, but trying to lie to a Puckett? They'd know right off the bat you knew something.

"Shay? What do you know?"

"Ugh, fine! I heard you yesterday in your room singing and playing your guitar. You were so good!"

"How'd you find out?!" She yelled.

"I came over to see if everything was alright."

There was a short silence until Sam asked, "You really think I was good?"

I laughed. "Of course! You have such a pretty voice!"

"Thanks but pretty?" She frowned.

"Sorry."

"Hey, can you come over? I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure, but why can't you tell me now?"

"Just because."

"Okay."

Sam's POV 

I rode back to my house with Carly. This is really it, isn't it? I was finally going to sing my new song I wrote about Freddie to Carly.

We entered my room and I pulled out my guitar.

"Carly, I'm going to play a song I wrote about someone," I said.

"Okay!" She said eagerly.

Carly's POV

As Sam played her song I thought of the lyrics.

She finished the song and I clapped.

"Wow, Sam. That song was awesome. Who did you write it for?" I asked.

"Freddie," she mumbled.

"Awww. Looks like somebody has a crush on iCarly's tech producer," I cooed.

"Shut up!"

"Do you think you could play it for Spencer? He always is looking for new songs, even though this isn't his genre."

She laughed, "Sure."

I just then left and started thinking of a plan. I was going to have Freddie listen in on the song while she was singing for Spencer.

OoOoO

As weeks passed by, Sam finally found the perfect day to sing her song to Spencer.

I texted Freddie: Hey! Come over and stand outside Spencer's room and listen to something.

Just seconds later I got a reply that said: Okay.

Freddie's POV

I stood by Spencer's room. I heard Carly say, "tell Spencer who you wrote this for."

"Fine!" Sam said. "I wrote this for Freddie."

Me? She wrote a song for me? I carefully listened until I heard a guitar play and all of a sudden Sam started to sing.

"My emotions for you are ones I cannot hide,

Every night I come here and sing

About you by my side.

You're the one that I want,

And you're the one that I need,

And I want to tell you that

Everyday when I see you,

I put my feelings for you aside.

And every time I look at you,

There's a smile I try to hide.

But I just can't do it,

'Cause when I'm looking at you,

It's impossible for it to hide.

I tell myself 'I can live without you'

But my heart says 'don't let go.'

All I know is that I need you in my life.

Everyday when I see you,

I put my feelings for you aside.

And every time I look at you,

There's a smile I try to hide.

But I just can't do it,

'Cause when I'm looking at you,

It's impossible for it to hide.

I know now it's impossible

For those feelings to hide.

"Wow, Sam. I didn't know you were musically gifted like that!" Spencer exclaims.

"Um, thanks?" She replied.

She was really good. After hearing her sing and play like that made my feelings for her even greater.

I ran out if Carly's loft and back to mine. No wonder Carly wanted me over. She must've already heard the song and wanted me to. Carly, Carly, Carly. Always meddling in others' lives.

OoOoO

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I won't know unless you REVIEW!

I just finished writing a sequel to my last seddie oneshot: The Engagement and I hope to have it up tonight. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions, just PM me and I'll think about your suggestion! Thanks! Bye!


	3. Author's Note

**I am super sorry for not updating! And this is still not an update. I am so, so sorry! I have science fair going on and I had a writer's block. I meant to update Monday but never got to because of a huge literature test on like 50 literary terms. *rolls eyes* I hate literature. But anyways I am really sorry! I hope to update soon and I really need some inspiration and some ideas! I tried updating on Wednesday but I didn't because I couldn't think of anything to write! I need some help so PLEASE send me some ideas! I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write for after Freddie thinks, "Carly, Carly, Carly. always meddling in other people's lives." So pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? Not convincing enough? Pretty pretty please with seddie on top? Sorry, I saw that on another story a while ago and so I thought I'd use it... So, well, until next time, **

**-Madelyn **


	4. Real Ch 3

Okay, don't hate me for the long wait! I'm here now with an update! Oh wow that rhymes... I've been super busy with school and science fair and stuff I was forced to do... I've had music tourneys and stuff like that plus a grammar final that I probably failed... Anyways, I know this won't be very good but, here it is. Disclaimer! Unless Dan Schneider is a short 12 year old girl with hip length blonde hair, I do not own iCarly.

OoOoO

Sam's POV

I woke up to feeling of an eager Carly gently pushing me on her couch.

"Sam! Wake up!" She whispered. "We have to go to school today!"

I turned over to her sleepily and replied, "Since when do I want to go to school, Shay?"

She giggled and pulled me up off the couch as I groaned. I dressed into one of her penny tees and a pair of jeans and then headed out the door with her.

Freddie's POV

I headed out to school with Sam and Carly with so many things running through my brain like Sam's amazing vocal and guitar talents and how she wrote a song about me- without insults! Sam doesn't even know I know about her talents. Sure, I knew she could dance because she used to be in pageants and stuff but I didn't know she could sing.

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Did you hear Sam yesterday?" She whispered so Sam would not hear her.

"Yeah, and she's a really good singer and guitarist."

"I know! And to think that she wrote the song for you, it's so sweet! Do you like her as much as she likes you?"

"Well, Carls, how much does she actually like me?"

Sam's POV

I heard Carly ask, "Did you hear Sam yesterday?"

Who's she talking to? I peered around the corner and there stood my crush, Freddie Benson. I listened to there conversation.

"Well, how much does she actually like me?" He said.

How dare Carly tell Freddie to listen in on my song! She swore to keep it a secret!

After I heard his question I ran out from the corner and yelled at Carly before she could answer him. "How dare you, Carly! You promised you wouldn't tell!" By that time a few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my face. I tried to cover up my tears, forgetting I wasn't wearing long sleeves. To keep my reputation, I ran into the girls' restroom to cry.

OoOoO

There it is! Sorry so short! Please R&R! I have a one shot I'm writing that will be very long so I'll try to upload that soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, fanfiction! I'm here with an update! It's 10:14 right now here in Minnesota, and I'm really bored! I was reading some of my favorited stories and came across my stories. I looked at my reviews for all of them and realized that I needed to update this! If this chapter is really bad I'm sorry! Please don't kill me for not updating in a super long time! I actually have an excuse! My friend from school has been having really bad back issues so I had to help her. Then, my other friend is graduating from high school next month and has a play this week! Another reason I haven't been updating is because I'm out of inspiration for this story. This might just be the final chapter or just end it without ever telling what happens. I'm really sorry! Anyways, here's the next and probably last chapter! **

**OoOoO**

Sam's POV

How dare Carly tell Freddie! My heart sank at the thought of Freddie now knowing everything about my music life and my crush.

I heard the restroom door crack open a little bit, and turned my head to see Carly walk towards me nervously.

"Sam?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

"Listen, Sam, I'm sorry for telling Freddie about your crush for him and your music about him. Just listen to me, he loves you back. Right after you left he told me. He really thinks you are so talented, just like I think so. He thinks your beautiful too."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Freddie loves me back? No, no, no. He can't love such a tough girl like me. Maybe he just wants to get to Carly- just like Jonah and Pete.

"Really?" was all I could reply.

Carly slowly nodded her head and handed me a paper towel to wipe down my face. She held out her hand for me to grab it and have her drag me to Freddie.

We got out to our lockers and there he was. I walked up to him and asked, "Is it true... what Carly said? You love me back? You think I'm talented and beautiful?"

He nodded his head. My heart melted. He really thinks I'm beautiful! I responded by cupping his cheek and pressing my lips to his. We pulled apart after a short period of time, and he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, of course, nub!"

He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. I heard Carly give a girly "awwwww" as she witnessed the beginning of my now perfect life.

**OoOoO**

**I decided to end the story there! Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! So I'm in the middle of writing a seddie oneshot, except its going to be a long one. I'll try to finish writing and typing that soon so I can upload that! It's going to be called: iAfter iLove you. I may or may not have seddie get back together in the end but probably will. I'm sorry this story was short though. Here's a quick shout out to all my reviewers! **

**Phantomgirl16**

**ChicagoBears**

**JmacAriLiz**

**Miagrace12**

**SeddieFan99**

**Ilove2shipseddie**

**And all the guest reviewers that obviously don't have an account...**

**Guest**

**Ilovethisstory**

**Iluvreadin**

**So yea, thanks reviewers! Enough with my ranting and everything but I have one last thing:**

**WHO'S AS EXCITED AS I AM FOR SAM AND CAT?! OMG I CAN'T WAIT! **

**Bye! **

**-Madelyn 8D (*wink wink* Apartment**

** 8-D! It makes a smiling face! :) **


End file.
